


Острые ощущения

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex, Swingers, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Свинг и Ойкава — ну что вообще может пойти «так»?





	

Уже по излому губ было видно, что Ойкава хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Они сидели в баре после работы, капли конденсата на бокале пива приятно холодили кончики пальцев. Суга неслышно выдохнул, уперев подбородок в выставленную ладонь, и отодвинул бокал.  
— За полчаса ты ни разу не проверил телефон. Я начинаю волноваться.  
Ойкава сморщил нос, выбросил из рук помятую салфетку и, не глядя на Сугу, ответил:  
— Мне казалось, что ты мой друг, с которым можно просто помолчать, а не от которого я буду выслушивать нудные вопросы о здоровье.  
Ойкава закатил глаза и отпил пива.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Суга и снова вздохнул, начиная мысленный отсчет от десяти. Почему Ойкава был предсказуем? Эмоции на его лице сменялись быстрее, чем окрас хамелеона в цветочной клумбе. Упрямо сжатые губы разгладились, в глазах проступило сомнение, а брови нахмурились.  
На восьмой секунде Ойкава сдался.  
— Недавно мы с Ива-чаном сделали это в метро, — сообщил он, отстраненно глядя на винтажные газетные вырезки на стене за Сугой.  
Тот одобрительно присвистнул. И что же тут было такого, что заставило Ойкаву озадачиться?  
— В вечерний час пик. Нас зажало в угол рядом с дверьми и сиденьем и… — зрачки Ойкавы мечтательно закатились под дрожащие веки. — Сначала он терся о меня, но потом я подумал: «Хей, никто же не увидит, даже если я спущу штаны».  
Ойкава сыто улыбнулся.  
— Ива-чан сказал, что когда-нибудь точно меня убьет. До сих пор синяк вот здесь, — он провел рукой по затылку.  
— Ойкава, ты как всегда, — смеясь, покачал головой Суга. А когда тот замолчал, мечтательно прикусив губу, нетерпеливо наклонился вперед. — Ну и?  
— Ну вот и представь. Я придерживаю штаны, кроме Ива-чана мне в спину дышат еще потные клерки. Вместо смазки — мой дневной крем. А в зад заезжает член с силой всего подмахивающего состава. И мне так хорошо, что я едва на ногах держусь. А в перегоне между Тэмейке и Нагатахо вообще кайф. Я даже не замечал, что там столько поворотов. Ива-чан так глубоко входил, что если бы не шум поезда, меня бы слышал весь вагон. Сбоку еще парень писал любимой сообщение и смотрел куда-то сквозь меня. И если бы он меньше витал в облаках, то его бы ждало отличное зрелище.  
Ойкава сделал несколько больших глотков и громко стукнул ополовиненным стаканом по полированному столу.  
— Кажется, когда я кончил, то слишком зажал Ива-чана. Потом все влажные салфетки использовал, чтобы вытереться, но штаны все равно липли между ног, пока мы шли домой.  
— Воу, — у Суги не было слов. — Бедный Ивайзуми. Ему-то с совестью гораздо сложнее договориться, чем тебе.  
— Нам, — поправил он себя под скептическим взглядом Ойкавы.  
Ойкава кивнул, а затем снова вздохнул, как и в начале разговора.  
— Но я к чему это рассказал. Знаешь, он какой-то странный после этого стал. Смотрит, будто хочет рассказать о брате-близнеце, с которым их разлучили в младенчестве. Но сколько я не спрашиваю, он отворачивается и говорит, что мне кажется. Но это не так! Обычный Ива-чан уже десять раз сказал бы не таращиться и заткнуть рот.  
Ойкава обиженно насупил губы и уронил голову на скрещенные руки.  
— Я понимаю, что это связано с тем случаем, но не пойму, что Ива-чан скрывает. Может, я перегнул палку? Может, меня ждет месяц воздержания? А может, он хочет пересмотреть отношения? Может…  
— …он хочет повторить, но стесняется сказать? — вставил Суга.  
— Или это, например. Я уже на всякий случай перешел спать на диван, будто просто засыпаю над ноутбуком. А он…  
Ойкава застыл посреди фразы, а затем осмысленно посмотрел на Сугу.  
— Повтори, что ты сказал?  
Суга моргнул раз, моргнул второй. Здесь все было очевидно.  
— Ивайзуми понравилось, но он боится признаться, нет? Сам подумай. Вы же столько лет вместе. — Нервный хохот. — Он явно любитель острых ощущений.  
Ойкава зарычал и вцепился руками в волосы.  
— Вот! Вот! Мы столько лет вместе, и я этого не замечал! Ко-чан, ненавижу, когда ты чертовски прав.  
Суга склонил голову на бок, надеясь, что на лице достаточно четко прочитаются вопросы «Ты серьезно?» и «После всех бумажных носовых платков, что ты высморкал?». Да-да, у Суги была отдельная полка в шкафу, на которой были расставлены пустые коробки из-под бумажных салфеток. Каждая была посвящена этапам развития отношений Ойкавы с Ивайзуми. Например, коробок с надписью «Я не нравлюсь Ива-чану» было две штуки, «А вдруг он не гей?» — пять и т.д. Больше всего было коробок с надписью «Наверное, он меня бросит» (девять штук). Суга знал, что однажды это можно будет использовать как шантаж.  
— Я прав всегда, а ты просто изредка со мной соглашаешься.  
— Савамура — все же чертов извращенец, — пропел Ойкава. Но по интонациям было непонятно, это комплимент или оскорбление.  
— Эй, он хотя бы это признает, — он пнул под столом ногу Ойкавы. — Помнишь, когда мы тем летом ездили домой и забрались ночью в школьный спортзал?  
Ойкава задрал нос.  
— Это была его идея?  
Суга кивнул.  
— Он даже заставил меня надеть старую школьную форму со вторым номером. Она была мала даже мне, а на Дайчи чуть по швам не расходилась. Но было крышесносно. Я в школе только в мокрых снах мечтал, чтобы он раскладывал меня на матах. Все-таки больные подростковые фантазии очень сильные. Меня давно не крыло от таких мощных оргазмов. Я минут десять приходил в себя.  
Ойкава подпер ладонью щеку и нежно улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, ты прав. Я в школе тоже много чего представлял. Особенно когда слишком налегал на просмотр матчей, лишь бы выкинуть из головы Ива-чана. Однажды мне даже приснилось, как ты сделал мне минет на тренировке, а Тобио-чан стоял рядом и зачитывал инструкции, как правильно заглатывать, — Ойкава усмехнулся и уселся поудобнее. — Ты стоял на коленях и просил продолжать пасовать, чтобы никто не заметил нас. А еще так смотрел.  
Он изобразил преувеличенно томный взгляд.  
— Когда мы встретились на официальном матче, этот сон очень некстати вспомнился.  
Суга хохотнул, но его бросило в жар. Думать, что ты кому-то мог сниться в интересных снах — одно, а получать подтверждения — другое. С Ойкавой они обсуждали длину членов, делились туалетными проблемами из-за пассивной роли в постели, но Суга никогда не думал об Ойкаве в _таком_ смысле.  
Из-за Дайчи у него были другие представления о привлекательности. Тот не был привлекателен в обычном смысле слова, просто в нем не было ничего лишнего. Сугу притягивала его простота и открытость.  
Ойкава же, наоборот, был красив и умел этим пользоваться. С годами элегантность его движений отточилась; она граничила с небрежностью и просматривалась даже в том, как Ойкава, явно смутившись, чесал сейчас нос. Да даже складки его голубой рубашки тянулись из-за пояса брюк не как попало, а стильно. Ойкавой хотелось любоваться, его хотелось измять и посмотреть, останется ли эта элегантность при нем.  
— Ты все-таки ничего, — Суга удивился собственному открытию.  
— Я рад, что ты заметил, — фыркнул Ойкава, закатывая глаза. Н-да, внешность внешностью, зато характер чудовищный.  
— Хоть ты и не мой тип, но я бы тебя попробовал, — подмигнул Суга.  
Взглядом огладил линию скул, ухоженную бледную кожу шеи без единого засоса, задержался на впадине между ключицами, нырнул под ворот, где наверняка топорщились темно-красные соски. Да, именно в таком порядке.  
Что увидел Ойкава в этот момент на его лице — непонятно, но его взгляд загорелся очень недобрым и опасным блеском.  
— Как думаешь, Ива-чану понравится? — Ойкава смотрел прямо на него.  
— Что понравится?  
Кадык Ойкавы заметно ушел вниз, но плотоядная улыбка никуда не делась.  
— Если ты попробуешь меня. Думаешь, ему понравится на это смотреть?  
Суга представил на месте Ивайзуми Дайчи, представил, как его взгляд будет бродить по голой спине, вкрадываясь осязаемыми мурашками от затылка до копчика, представил, как сам будет трахать Ойкаву, глядя на Дайчи. И ох! Это будет так дико, извращенно и до дурного приятно, что, наверное, стоит попробовать.  
Предвкушение так разбередило воображение, что он не заметил, как искусал нижнюю губу. Ойкава продолжал ждать ответа. Суга встретился с ним взглядом и многозначительно вздернул бровь:  
— Нам придется постараться, чтобы понравилось.

***

— Свинг? С Ивайзуми-саном и Ойкавой? — Дайчи переспросил, приподнимая бровь.  
Суга кивнул и сцепил руки, чтобы не выдать возбуждения.  
— Да ладно? — Обе брови поползли вверх.  
Суга кивнул второй раз. Конечно же, вернувшийся поздно с работы Дайчи был слегка ошеломлен.  
— Суга, ничего бредовей я еще не слышал, — сдавленно сказал он, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Его плечи подрагивали. — Господи, как вам такое только в голову пришло?  
Суга сложил руки у края стола и наклонился вперед.  
— Правда, круто? — его трясло от радостного предвкушения.  
— Да вы больные, — восхищенно фыркнул Дайчи, откидываясь обратно на спинку стула.  
— Ойкава уже забронировал на субботу комнату в лав отеле.  
— Хорошо. Как думаешь, стоит ноги брить?  
— Можем сразу в салон, чтобы и с интимными стрижками. — У Суги от смеха выступили слезы на глазах. — Удивим Ойкаву полностью.

***

На следующий день Ойкава позвонил и сказал, что Ивайзуми не пришлось даже уговаривать.

***

В субботу вечером они вчетвером поднимались по ступенькам лав отеля. Ойкава помахивал магнитной карточкой на брелоке и насвистывал какую-то мелодию.  
Дайчи нахмурился и зашептал на ухо.  
— Я, конечно, тебе доверяю, но у него же на лице написано: «Я задумал пакость».  
Суга прикусил изнутри щеку и взял Дайчи за руку.  
— Мы с ним все обговорили. Все будет нормально. Это и моя идея, помнишь?  
Напряжение чуть спало с его плеч, он сжал руку и скосил взгляд на Ивайзуми, который за все это время нарушил молчание только приветствием. Все остальное время он поглядывал по сторонам, будто ожидал, что с ним заговорят бра на стенах. На уверенности Ойкавы это никак не отразилось.  
— Да, но… Ивайзуми-сан будто не с нами.  
— Дайчи, просто доверься мне, — Суга прибегнул к своему самому сильному аргументу.  
Дайчи качнул головой и усмехнулся.  
Ойкава в два прыжка одолел пол пролета и распахнул перед ними дверь.  
— Ого, — Суга вертел головой, оглядывая бежевую комнату с расположенной у стены громадной алой кроватью. Он сразу заметил металлические поручни вдоль нее, подходившие для наручников и выразительно указал Ойкаве бровями на них, а тот в ответ показал пальцами «Ок».  
— Это наше на всю ночь, — сообщил он Дайчи и Ивайзуми и поставил на кровать рюкзак со стратегическим содержимым.  
Суга взял Дайчи за руку, подвел к кровати.  
— Что ты как первый раз в лав отеле, — он надавил на плечи, заставляя сесть, и ладонями обхватил лицо Дайчи. — Просто расслабься. Не переживай, мы прекратим, если не понравится.  
Краем глаза Суга видел, что Ойкава с Ивайзуми тоже о чем-то тихо разговаривали на противоположном конце «полумесяца». Ивайзуми щелкнул Ойкаву по лбу и тот, смеясь, встал с кровати.  
В ванной Суга начал нервничать. Ойкава уже снял футболку через голову и потянулся к штанам. Широкий разворот плеч в сочетании с узкой подтянутой талией внесли сумятицу в самообладание. Одежда Ойкавы скрывала такие точеные рельефы, перед которыми самое яркое воображение пасовало.  
Ойкава начал стягивать брюки, и Суга отвернулся. Быстро скинул одежду и нырнул за створку душевой кабины. Ему стоило признать, что он просто стеснялся своего телосложения. Ему пятнадцать или двадцать пять?  
Створка душа снова отъехала, и вокруг живота Суги обвились длинные руки. В макушку ткнулся нос. О черт, Ойкава был в самом деле выше.  
— Ко-чан такой стеснительный.  
— Тебе кажется, я на самом деле очень-очень жестокий, — Суга постарался придать голосу насмешливости, но Ойкава не купился.  
— Брось, ты не можешь быть страшней Ива-чана, узнавшего, что я проспал тренировку, — Ойкава огладил ладонями его руки, а затем провел губами по уху. — Я больше опасаюсь Савамуру. Он ужасный собственник.  
Голос у самого уха успокаивал. Суга откинул голову на грудь Ойкавы и подставился теплым струям.  
— Ты меня любишь, Ойкава. Ты не боишься Дайчи.  
— Бу, Ко-чан. Хорошо, что Ива-чан тебя не слышит.

***

План сработал идеально.  
Услышав, что парни собираются выходить из душа, Суга притянул к себе за руку ковыряющегося в телефоне Ойкаву, оседлал его колени, сжал волосы на затылке и прижался губами. Тот слабо возмутился, но быстро вошел во вкус, по-хозяйски проведя ладонью по колену Суги до самой кромки трусов.  
Ойкава улыбнулся в поцелуй и прихватил нижнюю губу, глядя на Сугу из-под ресниц.  
— Отличный сейв.  
И прикрыл веки.  
Суга отдался ощущениям, потому что незапланированный поцелуй оказался потрясающей идеей. Хотя бы по той причине, что Ойкава обалденно целовался, интуитивно угадывая его желания.  
Руки на плечах и теплое прикосновение между лопаток вернули к реальности.  
— Ива-чан, — простонал Ойкава в рот.  
Суга приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Ивайзуми жадно вбирал губами кожу на шее Ойкавы. Дайчи тем временем спускался поцелуями к пояснице Суги, явно желая стянуть полотенце (под которым были боксеры с заткнутыми за резинку трусов наручниками).  
— Ойкава, на счет три, — прошептал Суга.  
Он отстранился и откатился назад, оказавшись позади Дайчи.  
— Эй, вы очень возбуждающе смотрелись вместе, — улыбнулся он, разворачиваясь.  
— Это хорошо, — Суга огладил ладонью горячую грудь. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты получил удовольствие.  
Взгляд Дайчи застилала черная пелена, которая притягивала как удав кролика. Суга приблизился к лицу, приоткрыв рот.  
— Один, — произнес он, вытягивая свободной рукой наручник.  
— Два, — услышал он Ойкаву на другом конце кровати.  
Дайчи недоуменно посмотрел на Сугу.  
— Доверься мне, — ответил он на немой взгляд и коснулся губ Дайчи.  
— Три.  
Наручник легко щелкнул на запястье, и вторым щелчком Суга закрепил кольцо за железный поручень, находившийся на уровне поясницы: рука так точно не затечет.  
— Дуракава, ты что творишь! — послышался окрик Ивайзуми. Он дернулся поймать Ойкаву, но тот отскочил и на середину кровати. — Отстегни меня немедленно. Я не подписывался на такое.  
— А тебе и не надо было. Это было частью сюрприза.  
Ойкава подмигнул Суге.  
— Ну конечно, — хмыкнул Дайчи, позвенев наручником. Его ситуация ничуть не беспокоила. — Я знал, что вам верить нельзя.  
— Ни капельки, — подтвердил Суга, похлопав по бедру Дайчи, отполз к Ойкаве на середину кровати и обнял за талию. — Немного острых ощущений не повредит.  
Ивайзуми зло смотрел на сцепленные за спиной Ойкавы пальцы. Суга растянул губы в улыбке, поддел пальцами под резинку чужих трусов и запустил обе ладони, смяв ягодицы. Ойкава подался ближе, и дыхнул ему в ухо.  
— Ко-чан, он на меня _смотрит_.  
— Это нормально.  
У Ивайзуми тоже потемнели глаза. В том, как он сидел, было много от собаки, которая ждала, что цепь спустят.  
— Мне это может понравиться, — он прихватил губами мочку уха. Суга блаженно закрыл глаза и пальцем огладил анус Ойкавы. Тот вздрогнул и качнулся потереться полувозбужденным членом о его пах.  
— Сугавара, я тебе это припомню, — прерывисто выдохнул Ивайзуми.  
У Суги тоже сбилось дыхание от притирающегося кожа к коже Ойкавы. Он носом втянул запах шеи там, где она была влажной от поцелуев Ивайзуми.  
— Не будь жадным, — он опьяненно улыбнулся. — Я покажу, что еще можно сделать с Ойкавой.  
— Ко-чан, пожалуйста сделай… — выдохнул Ойкава.  
Что за похабные диалоги из порно-роликов? Суга хотел мысленно ударить себя по лбу, но просто занял рот Ойкавы своим языком: целовать было проще, чем думать и разговаривать.  
Они терлись и беспорядочно обжимали друг друга, и в какой-то момент Ойкава повалился на спину, а Суга навис над ним. Красивые завитки волос теперь торчали во все стороны, губы разбухли, а кожа блестела от пота и слюны. Ойкава продолжал водить пальцами по его груди, намеренно цепляя соски и заинтересованно разглядывая созвездия родинок на ключицах и груди.  
Все еще прекрасный в своей распущенности, Ойкава Тоору.  
— Неплохо идем, — Суга вытер губы. Он взглянул в сторону Дайчи, который водил рукой под набедренным полотенцем.  
— Да, — прошептал Ойкава, расправляя пряди его волос.  
— Дуракава, хватит нежиться. Раздвигай ноги! — вдруг раздался голос Ивайзуми.  
Суга прыснул и спрятал лицо на плече Ойкавы.  
— Эй, Ко-чан, лучше сделать как он говорит, — встревоженно начал Ойкава.  
— Как скажешь.  
Суга порылся в сумке, достал горсть презервативов и бутыль с банановой смазкой.  
“Серьезно?” — посмотрел на Ойкаву. Но тот смотрел не на него, а на Ивайзуми. Суга тоже кинул туда взгляд, и желудок упал куда-то вниз — Ивайзуми недобро ухмылялся, глядя на них обоих.  
— Чего застыли? Я в наручниках. Просто хочу получить свое шоу. — Он пошевелил прикованной рукой, демонстрируя свою безвредность.  
— Да. Лучше сделать, как он просит, — согласился Суга.  
Настрой подпортился, но раз они с Ойкавой начали, то стоило довести до конца. Хотя бы ради Дайчи, который, кстати, недоуменно смотрел то на них, то на Ивайзуми, и Суга не брался сказать, о чем были его мысли.  
Он откинул лишние сомнения и припал губами к плечам Ойкавы, спускаясь ниже, помогая стянуть боксеры. Послышался тихий стон.  
— Сугавара, не жуй ты так его бедро. Ему неприятно, он стонет только потому, что думает, я не отличу фальшь.  
— Ива-чан, умолкни. Мы хотим сексом заняться, — Ойкава беспомощно стукнулся головой о матрац. — И я не симулирую оргазм!  
— Знаю, но внутренняя сторона бедра у тебя нечувствительная. Сугавара, у ребер родимое пятно — оближи там.  
Суга подавил смешок. Чем дальше, тем больше это все напоминало какой-то цирк. Но из чистого упрямства они с Ойкавой продолжали поглаживать друг друга, хотя утратили запал.  
Как только Суга начал готовить его — выдавил смазку на ладонь, проник указательным внутрь — Ивайзуми заявил, что растягивать Ойкаву лучше вращая пальцами против часовой стрелки. И не в коем случае не «ножницами». Дайчи тоже постепенно включился и, посмеиваясь, начал комментировать, что, как и куда лучше просунуть.  
— Сугавара, сильнее! — скомандовал Ивайзуми.  
— Эй, мы не на тренировке! — Сугавара пытался просунуть в Ойкаву два пальца, но из-за смеха не мог даже прицелиться.  
— Суга, лучше бы ты мне предложил побыть боттомом! — преувеличенно капризно сообщил Дайчи.  
— Я говорю, как лучше будет Ойкаве, ты все делаешь неправильно!  
— Ойкава, — Суга спрятал в лицо ладони, — почему мы не додумались взять скотч?  
Он упал на бок и свернулся калачиком, не пытаясь заглушить смех.  
Ойкава уже перестал реанимировать опавший член Суги, стянул с него так и не пригодившийся презерватив и грустно посмотрел на смеющегося друга.  
— Ойкава, между прочим, у Суги аллергия на малину. Что бы ты делал, если б купил не ту смазку? Не знаешь? А я знаю, что бы я с тобой сделал, — Дайчи, позабыв, что он прикован, показал на пальцах технологию наказания.  
Ивайзуми скептически скривил губы, хотя веселые морщинки в уголках глазах не заметил бы только слепой.  
— Эй, Сугавара, я должен был научиться унижать Ойкаву за шестьдесят секунд? Подрывай себя и показывай класс. Ты столько готовился. Поверь, стрижку в форме ворона я оценил.  
Ойкава хрюкнул и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
Никто не смел издеваться над святым! Только он и Дайчи!  
— Не забывай, что ты еще пристегнут, — Суга поднялся на ноги и решительно надел боксеры. Он сейчас был предельно серьезен. Узор с вороном Суга выбрал сам и даже пережил кошмарные часы интимной депиляции ради идеального вида. А эти… эти совсем не понимали, сколько он испытал боли и страданий, лежа на косметическом столе.  
— Суга, меня-то хоть отстегни, — обиженно позвал Дайчи, усевшись по-турецки.  
— С тобой я дома поговорю, — через плечо бросил он. Достал из сумки третий наручник пристегнул им несопротивляющегося Ойкаву рядом с Ивайзуми, подобрал свою одежду и ушел.

***

Ойкава потом признался, что он все-таки получил свою дозу острых ощущений, когда оказалось, что ключи были в рюкзаке, оставшемся лежать посреди кровати. 


End file.
